<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I wanna be loved by you by MarimenCarmen2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497652">I wanna be loved by you</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2'>MarimenCarmen2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Humor, Inspired by Music, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:01:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>167</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25497652</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a song from Helen Kane, Lila get upset that Marinette want to be loved.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I wanna be loved by you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The bell ranged and everyone runned out of the school</p><p>A angry Lila walked out of the school and hears a sweet voice humming a 1930s tune.</p><p>Lila said "It better not be you"</p><p>Lila covers her ears as she hears humming</p><p>Lila growled "I swear if I had to hear that song one more time I'm gonna-"</p><p>It was Marinette</p><p>Lila said "Marinette!"</p><p>Marinette said "Lila!"</p><p>"Is that you humming"</p><p>Marinette laughed nervously "What humming"</p><p>Lila grabs Marinette's phone </p><p>"Hey!"</p><p>"Oh really is that a 1930s song you're humming to"</p><p>Marinette grabs her phone from Lila</p><p>"Give me that you know you can't stand cheerful people singing while birds landed on their fingers"</p><p>Lila said "Shut up just stop talking!"</p><p>Marinette said "Well I'm walking home have fun Lila"</p><p>Marinette hummed a tune as she walked home</p><p>Lila mocked "Cheerful people singing while birds landed on their fingers"</p><p>Lila stick her tongue in disgust</p><p>Lila walked home</p><p>"I hate it when she does it"</p><p>The End</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>